<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lies You Tell by lulux_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984985">The Lies You Tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulux_writes/pseuds/lulux_writes'>lulux_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lies, Secrets and Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulux_writes/pseuds/lulux_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Phoenix, Draco Malofy will either be her lifeline or her undoing. In a world where we are all just pawns in the game called life how will she navigate the plays between dark and light? and how does Malfoy fit on the board?</p><p>~*~<br/>Draco, from across the circle, eyed Phoenix as she moved the white powder around. The golden knife looked oddly arousing between her delicate fingers. He watches as she places the thin glass tube at the end of one of the lines, bending down, she places the tip to her nose. Catching her gaze as she glances up through her lashes, he watches as her mouth moves into a sultry smirk. Her emerald eyes boring into his, they linger on his for just a few more seconds before they flicker back down to the white powder. He continues to watch as she snorts the powder through the glass tube.</p><p>She throws her head back exhaling slowly as the powder burns a trail up her nose and drips into her throat. The hit is almost instant, she can feel her heart rate increase and a wave of dopamine flooding her body. Slowly her eyelids flutter open and a grin spreads across her face.</p><p>“Who’s next?” she smirks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lies, Secrets and Love Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205633</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Big Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 - Big Plans by Why Don’t We </p><p>“I got real big plans, baby, for you and me<br/>
So love me for who I am and for who I'm gonna be”</p><p>“Oh shut up Theo” Blaise excalimes, sounding rather exasperated as the rest of them burst out laughing.</p><p>Theo has been going on and on about how he’d beat Blaise at one game of wizards chess over the summer - it was clearly a highlight for him. They’re on the train back to Hogwarts for their sixth year when she looks around the booth Phoenix thinking about each of her friends; to her left sat Pansy Parkinson, her best friend, they’d been inseparable from their first train ride together. To the right, Theo Nott, the joker and serial heartbreaker of the group, a simple wink from him and almost every girl in his immediate surroundings would drop their knickers. Directly opposite her, Draco Malfoy, his signature icy white hair almost glowing in the sun, she must admit she hasn’t ever really seen eye to eye with Malfoy. Finally to the left of Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, with his dark chiselled features and his mysterious allure, he also has no trouble breaking hearts and sleeping around.</p><p>The sound of Theo clicking his fingers in front of her face quite literally snaps her out of her thoughts and back to reality.</p><p>“We’re almost there Phoenix, you going to change out of your muggle clothes anytime soon?” Theo says, eyeing her up and down, “Although I’m not complaining about your current attire, you look ravishing darling.” Raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively and winking.</p><p>“Fuck off Theo sweetie.” she replies sarcastically as she stands up to go change. Having grown up in a muggle orphanage it meant she was used to dressing like them. Their fashion is much more bold than wizarding fashion, which seems to be stuck in the 15th century, robes and suits for all occasions seems a bit much in her opinion. For instance, what she’s now wearing - grey joggers, a small white lace up crop top and jordans – would be considered awful attire in the magical world, too much skin on show. She was surprised Malfoy hadn’t made some derogatory comment about her body or tattoos, that was awfully unlike him.</p><p>Phoenix loves tattoos and has a small collection already; a very realistic looking cherub behind her ear and down her neck, a snake winding its way up her spine and a Slytherin crest on her right middle finger. Many wizards don’t really understand tattoos, they’re strange muggle things, only Death Eaters really have them.<br/>
She shuffles her way between Theo and the table, grinding ever so slightly on Theo as she squeezes through the small gap. </p><p>“Merlin Theo, have some class, she’s a halfblood.” Draco sneers from across the table when he caught Theo’s gaze fixated on the dip of Phoenix’s hips. </p><p>“Oh leave it out Malfoy, you’re just upset because you know you don’t stand a chance. We all know Nix likes herself brunettes with sizable equipment” Theo retorts, wiggling his eyebrows at Blaise who smirks and winks back at Theo chuckling to himself.  </p><p>“Don’t call me Nix. I’m not a fucking forrest fairy!” </p><p>“So snappy, need me to release some of the tension Nix?” Blaise teases. It was common knowledge amongst the group that on more than one drunken occasion - and admittedly a few sober occasions - Phoenix had ended up naked and tangled up with Zabini. They both knew there was nothing more than friendship and the occasional sexual release between them but that didn’t stop Theo and his merciless teasing. </p><p>She ignores his suggestive comment and begins to reach for her bag on the railing above. Her fingertips just grazed her bag before the carriage was engulfed in black smoke and she stumbles forwards. Two large strong hands grip her waist, steadying her, she can feel the cool metal of his signet ring pressing into her hip. </p><p>“Careful Smith” Malfoy coolly whispers into her ear before releasing her from his grip as the smoke clears. She ignores the foreign tingling feeling spreading from her ear all the way along her body leaving goosebumps as it travels down to her toes. </p><p>Quickly reaching up to grab her bag, she pulls her robes and uniform out before turning towards the toilets. As she walks away from the table she feels a pair of eyes burning holes into her bum. She snaps her head around, only just catching Malfoy turning back around to face the others.</p><p>As they arrive at Hogwarts and proceed to get on the carriages Pansy turns to Phoenix whispering “I caught Malfoy staring at you as you went to get changed”. Phoenix just shrugs in response. It was no secret that Phoenix was a stunning girl, any one with eyes could see that, but Malfoy looking at her was odd. </p><p>The carriage pulls up alongside the entrance to the school and they all climb out and make their way to the Great Hall. Phoenix links her arm through Pansy as they walk through the two huge doors, they always make sure to walk over the threshold of the Hall together just like they had done their first year. Although this was now their sixth year the beauty and grandeur of the hall still took Phoenix’s breath away. The charmed ceiling depicting a beautiful night sky, the floating candles, the long house tables adorned with golden place settings, the house banners hanging across the walls and of course the stool with a dusty old hat at the front waiting for the first years. </p><p>The first dinner of the year always started with the sorting of the first years, and this year was no different. The sorting dragged and Theo spent the whole time mumbling about being hungry. Once the first years had all taken their seats with their ‘new family’ as McGonagall put it, the headmaster gave his usual cryptic speech about what the new year could bring and then the food materialised in the center of the table. Any and all food imaginable was available and it was all delicious. </p><p>Theo stuffs his face, wolfing down as much of the savoury course as he can before the desserts would take their place. Pansy and Phoenix chat and gossip about their plans for the new year. Pansy, of course, focused on which lucky boy would be her conquest for the year. </p><p>“I got real big plans this year Phoenix just you wait and see.” she says and they both burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p>“Oh God I pray for the poor soul you’ve got ‘real’ big plans with!” Phoenix eclaims through more giggles. </p><p>Throughout the feast Malfoy barely said a word which surprised Phoenix as usually he was firing insults at her left right and centre.  </p><p>“Right then, everyone meets in my dorm room at 9:00. I want to party!” cheers Theo as the six leave the hall. They all laugh at him but agree, Phoenix and Pansy cutting off from the rest of the group to go their dorm in the dungeons chattering about what they think the night would bring especially considering Phoenix managed to smuggle some of her muggle drugs in with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter two - Problems</p><p>“I like Coke, but only if you're mixing it with Jack<br/>
Then it's dope<br/>
Put it in my cup then hand me the smoke<br/>
I ain't tryna think about the world<br/>
I got too many problems”</p><p>by Deathbyromy</p><p>As the two girls enter Theo’s room they see everyone sitting in a circle. There were several bottles in the centre which explained why Blaise and Theo both appear to be pretty drunk already. Blaise jumps up “Aye aye aye no ent-errrr-raayy without a contribution to the circle, you two know the rules!” he shouts, slurring and swaying slightly as he does. Pansy pulls a bottle or fire whisky out of her jumper pocket winking  and Phoenix pulls out the bags of muggle drugs.</p><p>“What the fuck is that green shit Phoenix? Have you bought grass and…sherbert?” Theo exclaimes, “we don’t want grass and candy we want alcohol!”.</p><p>“Theo, darling, please shut up. This is called weed, the muggles use it, you’ll love it.” She coos, talking to him like he was a toddler. “and this…” she holds up the bag of white powder “is a high like you’ve never felt before”.</p><p>“Oh brilliant, muggle shit.” Draco mumbles and Phoenix shoots him and icy glare. She sits herself down in the circle between Theo and Blaise,  Pansy places herself next to Draco. Phoenix begins to roll the weed, she much prefers the high floating feeling she got from the weed than the dizzy drunk feeling from alcohol. She holds the joint up to her lips and snaps her fingers to light it, taking a long hard drag. She held the smoke in her mouth for a second before letting it out and breathing it in through her nose and out through her mouth again.</p><p>“Ooohhh let me try, let me try!” Theo exclaims excitedly, bouncing up and down on his knees like a child.</p><p>“Hold on let me have a few more tokes.” She replies laughing when she was greeted with blank faces.</p><p>“Can you translate your odd muggle language for us mere magical folk please.” Blaise said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, with another smirk on his face.</p><p>“Oh shush Zabini, don't try get smart with me. I mean just let me have it for a couple more drags.” She huffs rolling her eyes for dramatic effect.</p><p>The joint is passed around the circle with mixed emotions coming from people as they gave the strange herb a try. Draco obviously passes as of course he is above a mere muggle high. Phoenix rolls her eyes at this, more for her, she thought. As the joint was being passed around Phoenix pours the white powder onto an astronomy textbook. She pulls a golden pen knife from her pocket and begins crushing the white powder, sectioning off just under half the bag she pushes the smaller half back into the baggie. She then splits the small mound of powder into 6 equal lines.</p><p>“Theo pass me a coin.” She looks up from her task as he pulls back from the girl currently eating the side of his neck. The girl’s eyes shoot daggers at Phoenix across Theo as he rummages through his pockets. He’ll have forgotten your name by morning sweetie she thought to herself smirking back at her. Theo passes her a galleon and she transfigures it into a thin glass tube.</p><p>Draco, from across the circle, eyed Phoenix as she moved the white powder around. The golden knife looked oddly arousing between her delicate fingers. He watches as she places the thin glass tube at the end of one of the lines, bending down, she places the tip to her nose. Catching her gaze as she glances up through her lashes, he watches as her mouth moves into a sultry smirk. Her emerald eyes boring into his, they linger on his for just a few more seconds before they flicker back down to the white powder. He continues to watch as she snorts the powder through the glass tube.</p><p>She throws her head back exhaling slowly as the powder burns a trail up her nose and drips into her throat. The hit is almost instant, she can feel her heart rate increase and a wave of dopamine flooding her body. Slowly her eyelids flutter open and a grin spreads across her face.</p><p>“Who’s next?” she smirks at Pansy who takes the glass tube and proceeds to bend her head down to snort the next line.</p><p>“What is that Nix?” Theo asks his eyes wide</p><p>“It’s coke. The Muggles use it to get high…it’s amazing stuff. Have a line.” She smirks handing him the textbook and the glass tube. He snorts down the line, his face scrunching together at fist as he feels the burn down his nose and throat and then the wave of euphoria washes over him and he opens his eyes grinning back at Phoenix.</p><p>“Oh this shit is magical! I like coke.” he giggles handing it over to Blaise who proceeds to do the same. When the book arrived in front of Draco he looks at Phoenix with pure disgust.</p><p>“You want me to do muggle drugs?”</p><p>“If you can’t handle it Malfoy by all means pass it here…” Phoenix smirks, challenging him with her eyebrows raised. The rest of the circle laughing at his expense.</p><p>“It’s not that I can’t handle it, you filthy half-blood. I just know it can’t compare to wizarding drugs so what’s the point?” he bites back aggressively.</p><p>“Prove it then.” Blaise said, smirking and egging him on.</p><p>“Yeah go on then! Show us what you’re made of big boy!” Theo shouts in agreement wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Not one to back down from a challenge Draco grabs the book and the tube, glaring at Phoenix, he bends down towards the line. Never breaking eye contact with her, he sniffs hard, pulling the powder down into his bloodstream, the burn makes his eyes water slightly, before he exhales eyes rolling into the back of his head as the high washes over him. He can feel the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pumping, when he opens his eyes again he is met with deep emerald orbs staring back at him, a glint of challenge and amusement dancing in the depths. He reaches forward, grabbing his bottle of fire whisky taking a long swig before passing it to Blaise.</p><p>“Come on then let’s go join the rest of the common room party downstairs.” Draco announces standing up, pulling Theo and Blaise with him. Phoenix and Pansy watch as they leave Theo’s room before bursting into fits of giggles.</p><p>“Come on two lines left…we’ll finish these, do a couple shots and then I’ve got my eye on someone” Pansy announces smirking.</p><p>Of course she does. Phoenix just chuckles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi,<br/>I hope you're enjoying it so far, these chapters are shorter don't worry they will get longer as the story developes. There are songs that I've put with most of the chapters, not every chapter will have a song but feel free to give a listen while you read when there is. Please comment and share </p><p>Love LuLu x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Up on the roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 - Up on the roof <br/>“On the roof's the only place I know<br/>Where you just have to wish to make it so” - by James Taylor </p><p>The rest of the night from that point on was a blur of alcohol, smoke, sweaty bodies tightly pressed together and thumping music. Phoenix woke up in Blaise’s bed fully naked, bar her lacy emerald bra, limbs tangled together under the covers and a thumping headache. Not again she groans internally carefully detangling herself and climbing out of bed silently as to not wake Blaise or Theo.</p><p>Although ending up in Zabini’s bed wasn’t the end of the would for Phoenix, there were certainly worse places she could imagine waking up, it did mean that for the foreseeable future Theo would be making childish jokes and poking fun at Phoenix for succumbing to the “Zabini allure”. </p><p>“Accio wand” she whispers once successfully out of bed, she grabbed one of Blaise’s jumpers on her way to the door pulling it over her head exiting the boy’s dorm with her wand in hand. A definite benefit to waking up in bed with Blaise was that he would have no expectation to wake up with her still there, in fact he would probably be more shocked to find her there. She closed the door carefully padding barefoot back to her dorm.</p><p>Phoenix stood at the entrance to her dorm room, carefully twisting the door handle she steps over the threshold, treading as carefully as she could. She noticed Pansy wrapped up in her bed sheet and a very naked Adrien Pucey sprawled half hanging of the bed. His sandy blonde hair sticking up in all directions, mouth hanging open as a trail of drool pooled onto the mattress. </p><p>I’m going to have to bloody scrougify my eyes after seeing that  she thought bitterly as she opens her trunk rummaging around for her comfy satin shorts. Once she finds them she pulls them on and then pulls out her small gold tin. It’s the only thing she has left of her mother’s, a small golden jewelry box, lined with dark green velvet. She used it to store her smoking paraphernalia; papers, roaches and even a muggle lighter which she never uses but it had been gifted to her by a rather attractive muggle boy she knew from the orphanage. </p><p>She stands slowly and excites the room making sure to close the door carefully on the way out. Walking down the stairs into the common room she notices a rather disheveled head of icy white hair poking over the arm of the one of the black leather sofas in front of the roaring green fire. She walks past without a second glance heading for the astronomy tower. </p><p>Phoenix often went up to the tower to clear her mind, smoke something where the air is fresh and sweet and it can engulf her. She likes how isolated it is. It reminds her of a time when one of the nicer night staff at the orphanage told her that “at night the stars put on a show for free” and if she ever couldn’t sleep to just watch. All she had to do was avoid Mrs Noris and Filch on her way and she would be in the clear till morning. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Draco’s eyes follow as Phoenix leaves the common room, in a split second decision he decides to follow her. He hadn’t been asleep when he heard her coming down the stairs but he wasn’t in the mood to conversate. He watches from a distance as she walks down the corridor, her small Pyjama shorts rising up her arse as her bare feet pad across the stone floors. Realising that she’s heading for the astronomy tower he wonders what she could possibly be doing up there at this hour. She certainly wasn’t going to cart the stars with no book back.</p><p>Once he reaches the tower he stands half hidden by a pillar drinking her in. He’d never really looked at her this way before. He finds himself noticing things like how her hair falls so perfectly around her face, her perky bum… suddenly realising who he’s thinking about he shakes his head in disgust.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Phoenix stands against the railings of the tower, joint between her lips, staring up at the stars. She snaps her fingers and takes a long drag enjoying the strong feeling it gave her. After a few more drags she starts to get the feeling someone is watching her, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling under the watchful gaze of someone else’s eyes. She spins around and her eyes widen as she sees Draco lurking around the pillar.</p><p>“What the fuck Malfoy? Why are you just standing looking at me, you creep?” she shoots at him with a poisonous glare.</p><p>“I’m not a creep and even if I was I wouldn’t be creeping on you.” He snaps back, internally cringing at his stupid response. Of course, you’re creeping you fucking idiot you bloody followed her for Salazar's sake.</p><p>“You’re literally fucking watching me. It’s ruining the peace and my free show.” she bites back taking a seat with her legs over the edge puffing on her joint. He just frowns at her clearly unaware of what the show she was referring to was. </p><p>“Are you going to fucking jump?” he says, after a long pause, little concern in his voice. She exhales, blowing the smoke towards him, smirking as he wrinkles his nose in disgust.</p><p>“You sound as if me throwing myself off the tower would be an inconvenience to you, egotistical prick.” She glares at him as she puts the rest of the joint in her pocket for another time. He can’t help but notice her deep emerald green eyes glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>“I’m not egotistical, I just don’t care about you, filthy half-blood.” He spat. With that comment, she jumps to her feet and stalks towards him. His eyes watching as she storms towards him a nonchalant look on his face. When she reaches him she shoves him hard against the pillar by his shoulders, knocking the air out of him for a second, getting right in his face. He could feel her breath dancing across his chin, too small to get eye to eye. The smell of smoke and strawberry laces wafting into his lungs. It was intoxicating.</p><p>“Don’t you dare speak to me like that Malfoy.” She spat at him with venom dripping from her voice. Malfoy moves his hand, gripping her throat tightly, spinning to reverse the positions, pressing her back hard against the pillar lifting her chin just enough to see the muscles in her neck begin to strain. He looks deep into her emerald green eyes that had gone almost black with anger clouding them.</p><p>He could feel her pulse racing beneath his fingertips, he liked the effect he had on her. He leaned into her ear maintaining their cold eye contact as he did so. Flicking his eyes away at the last second.</p><p>“What are you going to do about it…Half-blood.” He whispers. She could feel his breath against her ear and absentmindedly she leans in towards him, liking the warmth of their close proximity.</p><p>Before Phoenix could react he vanished down the stairs leaving her, heart racing, adrenaline pumping, leaning against the pillar, she let out a breath she didn’t even realise she had been holding. Her head lolling back into the pillar as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. The lingering scent of sour green apples and peppermint hung in the air around her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, <br/>I don't have an update schedule as of yet, I'm a uni student with a job so please try and be patient with me. I'm going to aim to have at least one chapter update every week. I hope you're liking it so far. </p><p>Love LuLu x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>